Pvp
Player versus player= The term '''Player versus Player''' or '''PvP''', refers to multiplayer activities in [http://www.wikipedia.org/wiki/Role_Playing_Games Role Playing Games] against human opponents. The term is more often encountered abbreviated than written out in full. In [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Y%21PP Y!PP] the term '''PvP''' is most commonly used to refer to [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Sea_battle sea battle] combat between player-controlled ships. However, [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Blockade Blockade] combat, [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Drinking Drinking], [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Brawl brawling] or any other match where there is no computer-controlled opponent are also considered PvP. The frequency of [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Sea_battle sea battle] PvP combat varies based on the mix of player types on each [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Ocean ocean]. Some players are "PvPers" who actively seek out other player-controlled ships to attack, but players who focus on [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Starting_out#Become_a_Trader trade] will usually try to avoid such encounters. Any player ship sailing can be PvP'd regardless of why they are sailing. Players that have been attacked may ask for a disengage but the attacking player is under no obligation to comply. It is generally considered bad form to PvP ships that are "[http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Floating floating]" unless the attacker believes the ship is floating valuable goods, or has a strategic reason to delay the floating ship (for instance, if the ship is being floated to blockade the attacker's home island). Also some flags ask you not to PvP ships in the same flag, or belonging to allied flags. You can tell a ship is of an allied crew by a narrow blue border around the ship. PvP combat in [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Sea_battle sea battle] affects a crew's rank. Victories, or combat where the opponent disengages, will raise a crew's [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Crew_rank ranking] and losing or disengaging reduces the ranking. Important Differences When player-controlled ships fight against each other in a [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Sea_battle sea battle] instead of against brigands, some of the rules are different: *The winning ship takes '''25%''' of the losers' hold and '''50%''' of the [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Booty booty] instead of the usual 10%/40%. *If the two flags are at [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/War war] with each other, it is possible for one or both ships to be [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Sinking sunk] during the battle and lost forever, possibly resulting in [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Injuries injuries] to the pirates on the ship(s) that sank. If the two ships grapple and [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Swordfight swordfight] or [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Rumble rumble], the winning ship takes '''All''' of the loser's hold and [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Booty booty] except for a small amount of rum/grog/swill. *If the two ships are both [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Configure_voyage configured] to target [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Barbarians barbarians] rather then brigands, after grappling they will engage in a rumble rather then a swordfight. PvP Training For new officers is not recommended to 'sets sails' alone, using 'auto-targeting' and not observing the area from 'crow's nest'. After basic 'officer's training' any flag's officer must to be careful to run his/her [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Pillage pillage] with extra attention for player's vessels around. It is not good to engage player's vessel as attacker, even for good battle navigators. The commanding officer''' '''is responsible for his/her PvP battles. If he/she is not able to handle PvP battle, he/she needs some extra help or training before earn some self confidence. Anyone could spend some time for primary PvP experience as jobber or crew's/flag's supporter. All flaggies could join those experienced pirates, which run a pillage with posible PvP engagement. Some flag's officers has using the [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Fofficer flag's officers chat (FO Chat)]to ask for assistance, support or inviting for training in [http://notorioussage.wikia.com/wiki/Welderon#PvP_hunter PvP hunting]. They using the FO Chat to get proper loyal support before posting [http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Jobbing_pirate jobbing offer] on Notice Board. PvP Trophies=